Andy McCarthy
'Andy McCarthy '(born 18 February 1993) is a Kemburger footballer, who currently plays as a Central Defender for one of the Kemburger "Big 4" football clubs, North Beach Kemburg. He also plays for the Kemburg national football team, often starting in competetive matches for them. He is known for his excellent defending, and his incredible saves on the line from corners. He started his career at Battery FC, and despite interest from other high-rated clubs, including St. Marks Koningstad and Leeds United, and stayed with Battery until January 2014, when he signed for North Beach Kemburg in a 1.5m + Martin Visser deal. Biography Early years Andy McCarthy was born on the 18 February 1993 in the large Upper Region town of Batterton, to Irish parents who immigrated from Waterford. He was introduced to football by his parents at the age of 4, and he thoroughly enjoyed it. He started playing, and was spotted by Battery FC at just 6 years old. They didn't sign a youth contract, due to his very young age, however they kept watching the player. At the age of 14 years old, he signed a youth contract with Battery FC, and K£50,000 was paid in compensation for the defender. He quickly became a star for the Youth ranks of Battery, and despite interest from English clubs Sheffield United, and Sheffield Wednesday, he stayed at the club. Battery FC At 18 years old, McCarthy signed a 4 year-contract with the club with a weekly wage rising by 20% yearly. His original wage when he signed the contract was K£5,000, which for such a young player is a high sum of money. He started as a backup, but by the age of 21 years old, he became a Key Player at the club. A solid defender, he quickly started playing for the Kemburg national football team whilst at Battery. Despite interest from many large Brunanter clubs, no official offers were made until deadline day, when North Beach Kemburg signed the player. North Beach Kemburg In January 2014, North Beach Kemburg signed Andy McCarthy for 1.5m + Brunanter international Martin Visser. He signed on a 5-year contract for a wage of £K30,000. He quickly started to play first-team football at North Beach Kemburg, and became the Captain of the club. This didn't cause any trouble, despite the inexperience of the player. International career Andy McCarthy, along with many other star Kemburgers, has represented Kemburg in football at every level. These are the Kemburg U-17 national football team, the Kemburg U-21 national football team, and the Kemburg national football team. He has also been seen as a Key Player to all of the teams. After developing over the years, he has become a starting Centre Back for the Kemburg national football team. He was also a Key Player for the Kemburg U-17 national football team, and the Kemburg U-21 national football team, and therefore it was expected for him to also play a key role for the Kemburg national football team. Personal life Andy McCarthy is married to Emma McCarthy, who is a famous Kemburger actress. They have one child, Simon, who is currently 2. He currently has both Kemburger and Irish citizenship, and often visits Ireland in his spare time. He also an hour-long television show on KBC Sport, from which he earns additional money. It is one of the most popular television shows on KBC Sport, and is called "McCarthy's Picks". Statistics Category:Footballer Category:Living person